


Продать душу дьяволу

by NewBadGirl



Series: Нормальная жизнь [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Overdosing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: Продал душу дьяволу сегодня. Они продали душу дьяволу сегодня.





	Продать душу дьяволу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826670) by [Dangit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit). 



> Работу вычитала Victoria_Logan. Вика, ты мой герой! Спасибо тебе огромное за все :3

* * *

**_Я готов отправиться в путь,  
Ты знаешь, что я готов это сделать.  
У меня появилось чувство субботним вечером,  
Что я поклонюсь женщине,  
Которая поможет мне продать душу дьяволу, о да.  
Сегодня я собираюсь продать душу дьяволу.  
_ **

* * *

****  
  
Стерлись целые отрывки. В голове — одни лишь пробелы и нечеткие воспоминания. Когда он пытался что-то вспомнить, все было как будто в черном мареве. Отдаленные голоса и незнакомые имена. Голова неистово болела, а когда он пытался вспомнить что-то из прошлого, в груди начинало колоть от неправильности происходящего. Он чувствовал, будто его воспоминания ему не принадлежали.  
  
В настоящем было ненамного лучше. Все вокруг казалось приглушенным, нереальным, будто играла сцена из какого-то кино. Он чувствовал себя оторванным от своего тела, словно душа наблюдала за всем со стороны. Это действительно он избивал испуганного подростка? Это действительно он смеялся над тем, как пацан выблевал кровь? Это действительно он шутил с Баффало, набросившись на жалкого ребенка?  
  
— Зоро!  
  
Он поднял взгляд и внезапно снова оказался в своем теле. Звуки, цвета, эмоции — все к нему вернулось. Не то чтобы он был им рад. Какая-то часть него понимала, что он не должен быть настолько счастливым. Он не должен чувствовать блаженство. Он не должен быть легкомысленным и возбужденным. Он не должен чувствовать жгучую злобу, кипящую под кожей.  
  
— Успокойся, Детка, — сказал Баффало, сжав в кулаке спутанные волосы подростка.  
  
— Он должен три сотни, а не тысячу, — прошипела она. — Нет никакой нужды его так избивать! Зоро, тебе ли не знать!  
  
В ответ он лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Виноват, — Зоро впал в азарт Баффало — он был относительным новичком в семье, пришел примерно за месяц до Зоро, но это был первый раз, когда они вместе работали. И Зоро должен сказать… стиль Баффало ему нравился.  
  
— Убирайся отсюда, парень, — сказала Детка испуганному подростку. — У тебя есть три дня… Во второй раз я их уже не остановлю.  
  
Мальчишка торопливо кивнул и, шатаясь, поковылял в сторону, даже не оглядываясь.  
  
Зоро провел ладонью по волосам и взял бутылку пива, которую оставил на капоте автомобиля Детки. Пиво было теплым, но выбирать не приходилось.  
  
— И что теперь? — заскучав, спросил он.  
  
— Иди домой, — рявкнула на него Детка.  
  
— Неа. Не хочу, — протянул Зоро. Это была плохая идея.  
  
— У меня есть еще парочка имен в списке, — сказал Баффало, вытащив из кармана смятый лист бумаги. — Гладиуса все еще не нашли, поэтому я должен пройтись по его маршруту.  
  
— До сих пор? — нахмурилась Детка. — Уже неделя прошла. Думаете, с ним что-то случилось или…?  
  
— Я не знаю никого вне нашей семьи, кто мог бы победить его в драке, — сказал Зоро. — Лично я бы ни за что к нему не полез.  
  
— Может быть, Беллами забрал его с собой, — тихо заржал Баффало. — Разве он не должен был его убить?  
  
Зоро взглянул на Детку. Они оба знали, что Беллами жив-здоров, но насколько ему было известно, тот не имел ничего общего с исчезновением Гладиуса.  
  
Как бы там ни было, Зоро наплевать. Он допил остатки пива и полез в карман, пока пальцами не нащупал драгоценный маленький пакетик. Зоро насыпал немного порошка на ладонь, не потрудившись сделать дорожку, и вдохнул все в себя.  
  
Он тихо застонал и привалился к боку машины, прикрыв глаза. Вот оно… блаженство. Такое чистое и неизменное, которое прогнало бессвязные мысли и накрыло защитным куполом кипящий, безумный гнев. Приглушило настойчивый тихий шепот, который говорил ему, что все это неправильно.  
  
Зоро открыл глаза и громко рассмеялся, напугав тем самым переругивающихся Детку и Баффало.  
  
— Что с тобой не так? — прошипел Баффало, прожигая того взглядом.  
  
— Знаете, что я думаю? — спросил Зоро, широко улыбнувшись. — Кажется, я нашел способ немного повеселиться. Баффало, дай мне свой список. Мы выходим на охоту.  
  


* * *

**_Я почувствую это и мне будет хорошо.  
У меня появилось чувство субботним вечером,  
Что я хочу поклониться женщине,  
Которая поможет мне продать душу дьяволу.  
О да, помоги мне сегодня продать душу дьяволу.  
Ложись!  
_ **

* * *

****  
  
Ему было десять, когда умерла Куина. Несчастный случай, что-то совсем простое, вроде падения с лестницы. Кто-то, кто двигался так грациозно с мечом, умудрился споткнуться о собственную ногу.  
  
Ему было девять, когда он впервые выступил против нее: раньше он ей так завидовал, так злился, когда отец отдал ей Вадо вместо него. Она рассмеялась, когда он впервые вызвал ее на поединок. Растрепала его волосы и ушла. Во второй раз тоже рассмеялась, но решила развлечься: легко его победила и поиздевалась над ним, как и любая другая сестра. Она танцевала вокруг него в третий раз, а в четвертый — он не выстоял против нее полной минуты.  
  
Естественно, со временем он стал лучше. Но все равно, даже спустя две тысячи поединков, он все еще был потерян. И после каждого раза Куина широко улыбалась, трепала его волосы и называла слабаком своим мягким, ласковым голосом.  
  
Но поединок под номером две тысячи один отличался. Нет, не тем, что Зоро выиграл — он никогда не выигрывал. Но она не злорадствовала. Она не смеялась, не похлопала его по плечу, не назвала слабым… Она не была собой.  
  
В тот день он впервые возненавидел своего отца. Всего на секунду он испытал ненависть к человеку, который заставил его сестру почувствовать себя настолько неуверенной и слабой; возненавидел человека, который обидел ту, кого он любил всем сердцем и на кого равнялся.  
  
Зоро не плакал во время ее похорон. Он стоял с прямой спиной, подрагивающими губами и красными глазами, но так и не расплакался. Тяжесть отцовской ладони на плече остановила его от того, чтобы проронить хоть одну слезинку.  
  
Разрыдался он позже, когда забрался на крышу дома и наблюдал за звездами, а Санджи, не издав и звука, улегся с ним рядом. Он ничего не сказал, не проронил и слова сочувствия. Он просто лежал рядом и позволил ему плакать, даже не напомнив об этом на следующий день. Санджи не относился к нему по-другому. Не издевался и не называл ребенком, потому что мужчины не должны плакать.  
  
Когда ему исполнилось тринадцать, он выиграл свой первый чемпионат. Победа далась легко, потому что не было никого сильнее его. Отец похвалил, но радости почему-то не было. Он больше обрадовался, когда Санджи ударил его в голень и сказал, чтобы успех не затуманил ему голову. Зоро забыл, что рыкнул в ответ, но запомнил, какими вкусными были онигири, которые сделал Санджи.  
  
Он помнил, каким был счастливым с рисовым шариком в одной руке и Вадо — в другой.  
  


* * *

**_Продам сегодня душу дьяволу.  
Они продадут сегодня душу дьяволу.  
_ **

* * *

****  
  
Коро закончился. Зоро купил четыре грамма, но они едва ли протянули два дня. Цезарь, ебаный урод, больше не хотел ему продавать.  
  
Поход к Доффи тоже ничем не помог. Пташка повел себя высокомерно: сначала посетовал о потраченном потенциале, а потом уже о том, что Зоро больше тратит, чем продает. Так или иначе, Зоро платил по счетам, так какая, блядь, разница, если он употреблял?  
  
Но раздобыть желаемое не было проблемой. Моне работала с Цезарем несколько месяцев, поэтому при ней всегда было несколько грамм. Все, что требовалось от Зоро — вернуться в особняк с Деткой и в течение дня выскользнуть из ее комнаты к Моне.  
  
Зоро даже не пытался скрыть следы своего присутствия, когда рылся в пустой комнате, стараясь найти наркотик, который был там. Должен быть там.  
  
И потом наконец-то нашел. Коро был спрятан в коробке под кроватью, чертовых семь грамм. Зоро рассмеялся и открыл пакет подрагивающими пальцами, стараясь не уронить и крупинки. Ему просто нужна была небольшая доза, чтобы успокоить нервы. Чтобы успокоить его самого. Совсем немного. Чуть-чуть. Необходимость, которой Зоро не собирался злоупотреблять.  
  
Позволить себе протрезветь — все равно, что позволить воспоминаниям вернуться. Зоро не хотел вспоминать, не хотел думать. Если это все-таки произойдет, случится ужасное.  
  
С губ сорвался дрожащий выдох, как только наркотик ударил по нервной системе, и появилось ощущение, будто на Зоро накинули одеяло спокойствия, успокаивая. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы собраться с силами и подумать о том, как вернуть все на свои места.  
  
Зоро было плевать, если Моне обнаружит, что кто-то украл заначку. Он лишь не хотел, чтобы она узнала, что это был именно он, если ему придется прокрасться в ее комнату снова.  
  
Зоро вернул крышку на место, когда зацепился взглядом за кое-что: фотографию, уголок которой выглядывал из красной папки. Он машинально убрал Коро в карман и достал ее.  
  
На фотографии была Робин. Она шла по улице, разговаривая по телефону. Половина ее лица была скрыта за большими темными очками, но Зоро с легкостью ее узнал. В папке хранилась полная информация: работа, должность, домашний адрес… ее друзья. Информация о них  _всех_.   
  
Зоро уставился на имя внизу страницы, подчеркнутое и обведенное красной ручкой.  
  
Блядь. Блядь.  _Блядь_.  
  
Почему это было у Моне? Как она узнала? Она уже сказала Доффи?  
  
Зоро уронил папку и снова заглянул в коробку, достав вторую. Он открыл ее и начал быстро вчитываться в строчки; с каждой секундой глаза его округлялись от содержимого.  
  
Список местоположений, имен и банковских счетов всех, кому доставляли Коро. Кайдо в Австралии, Капоне на Юге, Кид в Японии, Тич на Ближнем Востоке и Бонни в Южной Америке.  
  
И Моне ворует у них всех. Она перенаправляла значительное количество Коро от их доставок в другое место, продавая его третьей стороне. Моне принимала заказы и увеличивала партии, когда относила ордеры Цезарю, а затем платила разницу деньгами, украденными у семьи.  
  
Она, блядь, воровала у  _Доффи_.  
  
Зоро посмотрел на красную папку, где его имя было обведено красным, затем — на листок бумаги в своей руке, и широко ухмыльнулся.  
  
Робин будет ему чертовски обязана.  
  


* * *

**_Отправившись в путь,  
Ты видишь дьявола на посту.  
Да, он ищет женщину,  
Которая сможет ослабить трос,  
И заковать малышку в свои цепи.  
_ **

* * *

****  
  
Зоро совершил ошибку. Он, блядь, совершил огромную ошибку. Тех семи грамм, которые он нашел в комнате Моне, даже близко не было достаточно. Ему хватило на четыре дня, и запас кончился. Остальные наркотики на него больше не действовали.  
  
Хуже было то, что Доффи приказал Цезарю прекратить продавать Коро членам семьи. Он стал исключительно сбываемым наркотиком, что значило — они могли его только реализовывать, но не употреблять в семье Донкихот. Поэтому Зоро фактически просто потерял свою зацепку.  
  
Он мог бы шантажировать Моне. Пригрозить, чтобы она подкармливала его зависимость, а он держал рот на замке. Она бы ни за что не хотела, чтобы Доффи узнал о ее воровстве и том, как она перенаправила несколько килограмм другим покупателям.   
  
Но теперь это было невозможно. Потому что к тому времени, как у Зоро закончился Коро… Моне сбежала и покончила с собой.  
  
— Передозировка, — сказала Детка, уставившись пустым взглядом в стойку. — Она умерла от  _передозировки_?  
  
В это было сложно поверить. Моне не была зависимой. Она не принимала Коро, а просто продавала. Самое сильное, что она пробовала — это травка. Тем не менее они должны поверить, что у нее была передозировка от Коро?  
  
Что ж, каким бы способом она не умерла — суицид, убийство или просто ошибка, — Зоро потерял свою надежную зацепку.  
  
Тем же вечером он вернулся в квартиру, чтобы найти дозу. Он знал, что у него ничего не осталось, но его это не волновало.  
  
Ему нужно было найти Коро: пусть даже меньше грамма, хоть ебаную песчинку. Ему это было необходимо.  
  
В голове Зоро крутилась всего одна мысль — «надо», все остальное просто стиралось. Ему было плевать на приказы Доффи; ему было плевать на смерть Моне; ему просто было плевать.  
  
И затем до него дошло. Был еще один способ добыть Коро, почему он был так глуп? Моне отвечала за поставки заказов для Цезаря. Она записала всю информацию о запланированных выгрузках, включая те, которые направляла третьей стороне.  
  
Все, что Зоро нужно было сделать — перехватить одну из них. И тогда уже все будет хорошо.  
  


* * *

**_Скажи, когда будешь  
Готов отправится в путь,  
Уверен, что я чувствую себя здорово.  
Я сказал, что чувствую себя здорово в субботу вечером.  
Я найду женщину,  
Которая поможет мне продать душу дьяволу.  
Да, сегодня я продам душу дьяволу.  
_ **

* * *

****  
  
Что он делал? Почему он здесь? Он разве не был дома? Стоп, нет… Зоро был с Деткой. Нет, с Баффало на очередной облаве. Так? На его руках запеклась кровь, но кому она принадлежала: ему или кому-то другому? Кожа на костяшках свезена. Зоро что-то ударил?  
  
Да, ударил зеркало. Хотя, зачем? Он не знал. Секунду, где это он? Зоро ничего не узнавал. Потерялся? Нет, он знал это место. Но откуда? Блядь, горло болело.  
  
На улице было холодно, но Зоро обливался потом, а еще жутко знобило. Он случайно уронил Вадо и тут же кинулся, чтобы поднять его с земли. Почему этот меч так важен? Почему ему важно, чтобы он оставался чистым?   
  
Стоп, когда это он забрал Вадо?  
  
Зоро нахмурился и осмотрелся. Видимость была отвратительная: время уже явно перевалило за полночь. Он стоял в открытом поле; в двух шагах от него — припаркован видавший виды служебный фургон. Вокруг валялись старые механизмы, начиная от бульдозеров до паровых лопат, и даже экскаватор.  
  
О, точно, он чего-то ждал. Или кого-то? Блядь, он ничего не помнил. Руки тряслись, было невыносимо холодно, но Зоро потел как шлюха в церкви. Было трудно дышать и казалось, будто ломило во всех  _костях_.  
  
А еще мучила жажда… Господи боже, эта чертова жажда — хуже, чем желание напиться воды посреди пустыни; хуже, чем желание вдохнуть в легкие воздух, находясь на дне океана. Нет, эта жажда была глубокой, всепоглощающей, она завладела всем его созданием, вытесняя остальные мысли.  
  
Ебаная  _потребность_.   
  
Телефон звонил… Секунду, он все это время надрывался? Зоро выудил его из кармана и посмотрел на входящий вызов. Доффи. С ним разговаривать сейчас категорически не хотелось, поэтому Зоро нажал на отбой.  
  
Вот только тот все продолжал орать мелодией. Стоп, нет… Сколько времени прошло? Зоро нахмурился и перевел взгляд на часы. Разве Доффи звонил ему не несколько секунд назад? На экране высветились три пропущенных звонка от него и еще пять — от Детки.  
  
Но… О, опять звонил. Зоро опустил взгляд на экран, увидел имя Детки и принял вызов.  
  
— Как дела? — черт, что с его голосом? Почему он такой хриплый? Блядь, почему его горло так болело? И так хотелось пить, вот только во рту сухо не было. Наоборот, слюна скапливалась внутри.  
  
— Зоро? Тебя где, блядь, черти носят?! — закричала Детка, и Зоро удивленно моргнул. — Я вечность пыталась до тебя дозвониться! От тебя, сука, шесть дней ничего не было слышно!  
  
Шесть дней? Разве его не было в квартире пять минут назад? Так, еще раз — как он сюда добрался? И на чьей машине? Что ж, если сегодня четверг, то все в порядке. Четверг — важный день. Сегодня он приедет.  
  
Кто приедет?  
  
— Зоро!  
  
— Блядь, хватит на меня орать, — простонал Зоро, устроившись подбородком на рукояти меча. — Твой голос меня пиздец как раздражает.  
  
— Зоро, богом клянусь… Ты что, собрался сбежать?  
  
Сбежать? Зачем ему это делать? Нет, ему нужно дождаться человека.  
  
— Зоро, прошу, поговори со мной, — послышался из динамика шепот Детки. — Я смогу тебе помочь. Я знаю… Доффи найдет тебя, Зоро.  
  
— Доффи найдет, — повторил он. — Да… Погоди, зачем?  
  
— Что значит «зачем»?! Ты думал, что он не узнает? Ты, блядь, убил Гладиуса! Или ты каким-то образом об этом забыл?  
  
Последний вопрос прозвучал с долей сарказма, но на самом деле так оно и было — Зоро все забыл. Он убил Гладиуса? Зачем ему понадобилось это делать? И почему это было важно?  
  
Человек, которого он ждал, скоро появится. Еще чуть-чуть. Если он дождется, то жажда исчезнет.  
  
— Зоро, прошу, поговори со мной. Я помогу тебе. Беллами…  
  
Она слишком много разговаривала. Зоро вытащил батарею и выбросил телефон на тот случай, если она решит позвонить снова.  
  
Ему нужно было ждать. Дождаться человека, который объявится в четверг. Сегодня был четверг? Он мог проверить в телефоне… Черт, что случилось с его телефоном?  
  
Зоро нахмурился и потрогал карман — там его не было. Неужели потерял? Ладно, не важно. Ему просто нужно было быть терпеливым.  
  
— Долго здесь стоишь?  
  
Зоро замер и удивленно поднял взгляд. Когда он приехал? Секунду, а это кто? А, тот самый человек! Тот, кого он ждал.  
  
— Боже, как же я рад тебя видеть, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Зоро. — Дракуль Михоук.  
  


* * *

**_Продал душу дьяволу,  
Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже это сделал.  
Иди на край дороги и танцуй.  
_ **

* * *

****  
  
Зоро поднялся на трясущихся ногах и криво ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Это твоя последняя остановка.  
  
Похоже, Михоук не был впечатлен. Он скользнул взглядом по Зоро, и у того по спине к ногам пробежала дрожь. Что-то было в этом взгляде, что-то опасное.  
  
— Этот меч… Откуда он у тебя?  
  
Зоро нахмурился, опустив взгляд на белую рукоятку, зажатую в руке.  
  
— Хочешь его? — спросил Зоро. — Можем поменяться. Я знаю, что у тебя есть то, что мне нужно.  
  
— Хм-м, похоже, та женщина, Нико, была права, — пробормотал Михоук. — Тогда Дофламинго, должно быть, тебя разыскивает.  
  
Зоро стиснул зубы. О чем он говорил? Почему он разговаривал, когда должен был отдать Зоро… что отдать? Точно, Коро! Это именно то, что ему нужно. То, что ему, блять, необходимо.  
  
— Слушай, мужик… Я ничего не скажу Доффи, — пообещал Зоро. — Именно тебе Моне продавала товар, верно? Ты — ее тайный покупатель. Она продавала тебе по дешевке?  
  
— Боюсь, что я ничем не могу тебе помочь, — прожигая Зоро взглядом, произнес Михоук. — Мы не собирались позволить кому-либо подсесть на эту дрянь так сильно. Похоже, что ты — безнадежный случай.  
  
— Эй! Это у меня здесь все козыри, — проорал Зоро. — Стоит мне только поговорить с Доффи, и ты — труп. Как думаешь, что он сделает, когда узнает, что его драгоценный русский партнер воровал его добро? Ты же убил и Моне, так? Я все ему расскажу!  
  
Михоук приподнял бровь, после чего отвел взгляд.  
  
— Это пустая трата времени. Ты мне бесполезен.  
  
Он уходил. Снова уходил. Нет, ему нельзя было уходить. Михоук нужен Зоро! Он не мог уйти!  
  
— Эй! — крикнул Зоро. Снова. — Эй, не убегай от меня!  
  
Михоук его не слушал и не остановился. Его силуэт удалялся, и Зоро должен был его остановить. Но как? Он знал, что этот человек — опасен. Михоук силен и влиятелен, и ввязываться с ним в драку — не очень хорошая идея, потому что он был мечником…  
  
Мечник. Зоро тоже мечник. И у него был меч, так?  
  
— Остановись! — заорал он. Зоро был практически уверен, что его заставил остановиться звук лезвия, вытащенного из ножен. Взгляд Михоука остановился на Вадо, затем скользнул по Зоро.  
  
— Знаешь ли ты, что значит обнажить свой меч? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Его меч? Этот белый меч… Зоро знал, как им пользоваться. Он все же тоже был мечником, так? Он знал, как обращаться с лезвием. Разве нет?  
  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, если ты дашь мне то, что нужно, — сглотнув вязкую слюну, сказал Зоро. Почему ему так страшно? Руки дрожали и совсем не от холода.  
  
Михоук повернулся к нему всем корпусом, и Зоро проследил за движением его руки — тот коснулся рукой увесистого кулона в форме креста на груди. Михоук разорвал цепь и снял нижнюю часть, обнажив спрятанный нож.  
  
Нож. Михоук хотел пойти против Зоро с ножом? Он бы рассмеялся, если бы не почувствовал, как жгучая волна гнева окатила внутренности — та самая, которую он старался держать под контролем с тех пор, как Санджи его бросил.  
  
Зоро должен был быть осторожен: не стоило рваться в атаку, но именно это он и сделал. И снова все казалось нереальным, будто душа выскочила из тела, приказывая телу двигаться, но при этом ничего не контролировала. Зоро словно смотрел на все через окно в качестве обычного зрителя, наблюдающего за боем.  
  
Зоро знал, что Михоук — отличный боец. Знал, что собственные удары слабые, а ноги неуклюжие; хватка на рукоятке меча была хилой, потому что руки сильно тряслись. Зоро понимал, что двигался медленно, топорно… Понимал, что давал тысячу и одну возможность для критического удара.  
  
Зоро осознавал, что для Михоука все это — игра, и что он проиграет эту битву.  
  
И каждая подобная мысль так сильно его, блядь, бесила.  
  
Дело было не в проигрыше или потери памяти. Не в том, что Михоук был сильнее, Санджи ушел, а его жизнь пошла под откос. Нет, он пиздец как злился потому, что человек с маслянистыми зелеными волосами, серым лицом, темными мешками под глазами, истощенным от недоедания телом, трясущимися конечностями и пустыми глазами, — не был Зоро.  
  
Михоук остановился и сделал шаг назад, отчего Зоро споткнулся.  
  
— Твои глаза… — пробормотал Михоук. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на Зоро, словно пробираясь в самые темные уголки души. Зоро застыл, оцепенев от этого, и наваждение пропало только тогда, когда Михоук снова заговорил.  
  
— Кажется, я ошибся. Пожалуй, ты не настолько безнадежен, как я изначально подумал.  
  
У Зоро не было шанса ответить. Он не понимал, как Михоук мог двигаться так быстро, но Зоро моргнуть не успел — Михоук откинул в сторону нож и достал свой меч: огромное черное лезвие, которое в габаритах было больше, чем он сам.  
  
Зоро попытался поставить блок первому удару, но даже если ему удалось остановить лезвие на мгновение, Михоук просто крутанул запястьем, и меч изменил направление. Зоро был слишком медлителен, и лицо вспыхнуло болью, когда клинок его достал. Обзор моментально ухудшился, когда что-то теплое потекло по глазам. Зоро попытался быстро утереть кровь до того, как Михоук ударит снова, но было уже поздно.  
  
Зоро был недостаточно силен. Недостаточно быстр.  
  
Его тело сковала настолько сильная боль — ничего подобного он в жизни не чувствовал, — но Зоро не закричал. Просто не мог. Не тогда, когда его торс был рассечен, а кровь толчками вытекала из раны; не тогда, когда лезвие разрезало грудную клетку, оцарапав каждую кость.  
  
Зоро чувствовал влажную землю спиной и моментально подумал: шел ли ранее дождь. Он не помнил. Но земля была влажной, тело холодным, а кровь теплой.  
  
Ночь была темной, и Михоук выделялся бледной кожей и странными желтыми глазами.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
Зоро не мог кричать. Ни одного звука боли не сорвалось с губ. Но он мог говорить.  
  
— Ророноа… Зоро.  
  
— Ророноа Зоро. Я запомню это имя.  
  
«Хорошо» — это было последнее, о чем он подумал перед тем, как провалился в темноту.  
  


* * *

**_Продал душу дьяволу сегодня.  
Они продали душу дьяволу сегодня.  
_ **

* * *

****


End file.
